La Última Alma Pura
by Amaria4565
Summary: Hay pocos que creen y conocen esta historia, que la vivieron. Solamente un ser podía destruir el mal en el mundo, un alma pura, capaz de todo por proteger a los que ama con coraje y pasión. Una misión asignada a un ser puro, que dará su vida por salvar el mundo, y entregado por el ser que ama. Perry el ornitorrinco tiene que cumplir esta tarea.
1. Narración misteriosa

_(Narración misteriosa…)_

_"El amor que yo siento, es presente y duradero, eterno e inigualable, lejano y cercano, me da vida y me destruye, está cerca y a su vez muy lejos de ser de verdad"_

_"¿Qué somos sin el amor?"_

_"¿Qué es el amor para un agente secreto?"_

_"¿Qué es el amor para un científico malvado?"_

_"Que peor manera de extrañar a alguien, es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener"_

_"Pero la esperanza es lo último que muere"_

_"Para amarte como nadie más lo hará, porque a nadie más dejare"_

_"El amor nos hace únicos, fuertes e indestructibles, nos hace especiales, nos hace puros, aun cuando sabemos que las circunstancias nos pueden complicar la vida, y evitamos ese amor, el cual nos dejara una herida profunda en el alma, después de que esta se encuentre ausente."_

_"No quiero dejarte porque yo de verdad te amo, a pesar que sé que nunca me amaras, al tu ser frio y distante, te apartas del mundo, te apartas de mí."_

_"No sé si odiarte o amarte más fuerte, eres muy dulce para mí."_

_"¡Te odio Perry El Ornitorrinco! Por cada vez que sonríes y me miras así. Te ama sin duda alguna su mejor eneamigo."_

_"Porque la última alma pura es la única que ama, y no importa lo que digan, porque su sonrisa, a pesar de todo sigue viva."_

_"Aun cuando el amor que mutuamente sentimos los dos, no lo demos por presente, ocultamos varias cosa en nuestro ser."_

_"Esta es una historia de amor, que unos pocos conocen, no debe ser leída más que por mí y el alma que soporte todas aquellas pruebas que se interpongan en el camino"_

_"Cuando nuestros caminos se unieron, fue para poder amarte, odiarte y aun así tenerte conmigo, porque simplemente no hay otra forma de escapar de lo que yo por usted yo siento, es nada más que un amor verdadero, honesto y leal."_

_"Mi vida depende demasiado de usted ahora, porque me diste vida cuando ya no tenía más motivos de existir en el mundo en el cual me he quedado prisionero, por buscarte a ti."_

_"El amor es tan ajeno a mí, esta tan cerca mío sin embargo es demasiado distante por tantas diferencias, tanto el odio que tus ojos ha cegado y en verdad yo ya no encuentro la manera de abrirlos y que notes este sentimiento que nació el día en que te vi."_

_"Por aquellos que dan la vida noche y día por protegernos del peligro que está presente y no lo notamos, a pesar que nosotros pongamos al ser amado en riesgo,"_

_"Perry El Ornitorrinco yo te amo, aun cuando ya estemos más distanciados que nunca, jamás tú de mi mente saldrás, ya que usted es el único ser al que voy a amar más que la vida"_

_(Fin de la narración misteriosa)_


	2. Capítulo 1: La séptima alma

Capítulo 1: La séptima alma.

Hay pocos que creen y conocen esta historia, que la vivieron. Solamente un ser podía destruir el mal en el mundo, un alma pura, capaz de todo por proteger a los que ama con coraje y amor.

Esta era mi tarea, hasta que cometí el peor de los errores al enamorarme perdidamente de este ser.

Si, lo estaba perdiendo, como sin embargo, no empezó hace unos meses, años atrás comenzó mi sufrir.

Hace años atrás, muchos años atrás nació una persona, con un poder maravilloso, acompañado de un guardián para completar una misión importante.

Cada cien años nació una persona diferente, pero fracasaron en el intento de detener el mal en el mundo, después de seis intentos, faltaba la última alma.

El cuidador principal, mantuvo oculto el poder durante 600 años, él tuvo un hijo al que envió en busca de este ser, en una búsqueda a ciegas a través del tiempo, el espacio y las dimensiones.

Después de una intensa búsqueda, este aparece, el joven mantuvo cerca al ser, aprendiendo más acerca del tiempo en donde se encontraba.

Se volvió su rival y tenía que protegerlo del mal, su alma era más pura que las seis, inocente y honesto, se le escondió la verdad acerca de lo que tenía que hacer y quien era realmente.

Una lucha por defender el pasado y proteger el futuro, sin embargo todo empezaba desde un inicio.

Si, que error el mío ¿No? Todo esto comenzó cuando le vi por primera vez. Todo inicio como cualquier día normal…

_(El principio…)_

Era un día soleado en Danville, un hombre miraba por la ventana, observando el paisaje que esta le ofrecía.

De pronto un teléfono sonó y lo tomo con su mano, miro la pantalla que mostraba un mensaje…

— Ya no queda mucho tiempo — Dijo para sí mismo.

— En cualquier momento sabrá la verdad, tengo que decirle — Dijo antes de dejar el teléfono.

_(Mientras tanto…)_

Perry se dirigió a su guarida, después de evitar a los chicos, miro a la pantalla donde se encontraba su jefe.

— Agente P, el doctor Doofenshmirtz ha estado constantemente leyendo libros de magia, y antiguos libros de profecías mágicas— Dijo algo preocupado Francis.

— Creo que se está volviendo loco, o algo parecido, no hemos tenido información de él y queremos que vayas a ver qué le pasa — Ordeno con algo de miedo.

El agente corrió y se dirigió a la guarida de Heinz.

_"¿Qué estaba pasando?"_

_(Unos minutos después…)_

Perry llego al apartamento, la puerta estaba cerrada y la toco…

— Vallase, nadie puede entrar aquí a menos que quiera morir — Grito una voz desde adentro.

El ornitorrinco no se lo tomo tan enserio y agarro las llaves, abrió la puerta y observo cuidadosamente su interior, todo parecía normal.

Excepto que su enemigo se encontraba en el centro de la habitación.

— Esto no es posible — Dijo mientras se mecía y se jalaba el cabello.

En ese momento el volteo a ver el ornitorrinco con odio.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Grito con rabia.

El agente se asustó al oír tal poder en la voz.

— Nos meterás en problemas por tu culpa — Dijo con miedo mientras agarraba los brazos del agente.

Perry lo miro preguntando a que se refería.

— No Perry — Dijo soltando sus brazos

El comenzó a pasar una mano por el brazo, donde había quedado un ardor. El ornitorrinco miro a su némesis caminaba y se tiraba al suelo.

— No puedo decirle, nos mataran — Grito en pánico.

De pronto la pared fue tirada y varios hombres aparecieron, Heinz miro a su enemigo que de pronto se desmayó.

— Danos al ornitorrinco — Grito un hombre de traje negro.

— Eso jamás — Grito mientras corría a un cajón.

Uno de los hombres tomo al ornitorrinco, y se comenzaban a ir…

— Déjenlo — Grito Heinz.

— ¿Y qué harás? — Pregunto con burla.

— Te agradezco que preguntes — Dijo con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

De los guantes de sus manos salió un látigo brillante y tomo con él a su némesis, y comenzó a alejar a los sujetos.

Todos salieron excepto uno…

— No creas que ganaste, nos volveremos a ver — Dijo antes de salir.

Heinz miro a Perry, en su rostro había una expresión de dolor, esto comenzó a abarcar la preocupación en su mente.

— Perry — Dijo acariciando su rostro.

— ¿Me escuchas? — Pregunto con miedo.

El científico movió su mano y la pared volvió a su lugar, dejo a Perry en la alfombra y volvió al cajón, del cual saco una pequeña botella.

Observo cuidadosamente su interior, y volvió a donde había dejado a Perry, abrió su boca y le dio de tomar todo el frasquito.

En ese momento el ornitorrinco se levantó de golpe con un dolor en el pecho, pero se volvió a tirar al suelo con su respiración agitada. Heinz miro a su enemigo con ternura.

— Perry tanto temí por este día — Dijo mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla.

El suelo brillo de un intenso color azul, y de él salió una holografía.

— Ya es hora — Dijo esta.

— No, él no puede ir a mi pasado, él tiene su vida aquí — Grito molesto.

— Lo lamento Heinz, pero el vendrá con nosotros — Dijo seriamente.

— ¿Quién "nosotros"? — Pregunto con ironía.

— Todos nosotros — Grito la orden.

De pronto varias personas con trajes azules, el miro con horror, pero de pronto lo atacaron por atrás y se liberó después de haber batallado un poco.

Empezó a correr hacia la puerta pero tropezó, y se golpeó la cabeza, el mundo le daba vueltas, miro con dificultad como tomaban a su enemigo.

— ¡Perry! — Dijo con dificultad

Todo se desvaneció como una risa malvada hizo eco en su mente.

Fin del primer capítulo.


	3. Capítulo 2: Atrapados

Capítulo 2: Atrapados.

_(Más tarde…)_

Heinz miro a su alrededor, era familiar en un cierto modo, olvido lo que había pasado antes de llegar allí. Su cabeza daba vueltas, un dolor abarco esta, la toco con cuidado pero no pudo, en ella tenía una venda y el suelo tenia manchas rojas.

De pronto apareció la sensación de que algo faltaba, algo importante, algo que valora y quería mucho. Observo en la penumbra, buscando algo para salir de allí, era tan pequeño el lugar en el que se encontraba.

En ese momento visualizo a una pequeña bola de pelo, su pelaje brillo con la poca luz que podía entrar, enseguida recordó, que había pasado en su departamento y como quiso evitar ese destino.

Las patas de Perry tenían manchas de sangre, que era obvio no era de él.

No podía mover los brazos, ni los dedos de su mano, pero no perdía más con probar.

Se acercó con dificultad al agente el cual dormía profundamente, se sintió herido, esto era su culpa. A pesar de que no podía ver con claridad lagrimas que se encontraban en su rostro.

— Perry… — Dijo moviendo suavemente a su némesis.

Después de haber estado hablando tratando inútilmente de despertarlo se alejó con un sentimiento de impotencia.

No pudo proteger al ornitorrinco cuando necesitaba ahora más que nunca.

Una pequeña gota recorrido su mejilla…

— Esto es culpa mía… Si tan solo te hubiera dicho la verdad el mismo día en el que te encontré… — Dijo para si ya que ni Perry ni nadie lo escuchaba recordando ese día.

_(Flashback)_

_Heinz caminaba con una fotografía en sus manos, su búsqueda no salió tan bien después de todo, la máquina del tiempo se quedó sin energía 27 años atrás y el no pudo escapar de ese mundo del cual él se vio obligado a aprender._

_En una de las bolsas llevaba consigo el aparato, ya que si lo dejaba corría el riesgo de que su enemigo lo encontrara._

_En ese preciso momento brillo de color azul y el científico se sintió observado, estuvo a punto de sacar una de las armas que había traído, pero logro ver que algo se escondía al otro lado de la calle._

_Y vio que era un ornitorrinco, sus miradas se cruzaron, él podía ver, que detrás de esa apariencia fría, a pesar de no conocerlo aún, había inocencia y pureza en su alma. Era él, lo encontró._

_Un auto pasó por la calle y cuando se fue el ornitorrinco desapareció._

_Heinz miro a su muñeca y al reloj en él, tenía que hablar a su padre, llevar al ornitorrinco y cumplir con su misión._

_Pero no pudo, una sensación apareció en su cuerpo misteriosamente. Y él lo negó y se fue de allí._

_Sin embargo el agente permanecía escondido y decidió levantarse, a seguir al misterioso hombre al lugar donde este vivía._

_(Fin del flashback)_

Lagrimas cayeron por su rostro, no estaba bien sentir aprecio por un enemigo, no era normal, él se volvió débil por su culpa y nunca tuvo fuerza en mente de entregar la vida de su némesis.

— Perry perdóname… Intente todo para que nunca nos encontraran, nos mataran por mi impotencia — Dijo mientras abrazaba con fuerza al ornitorrinco.

El ornitorrinco estaba tan frio, pero eso era debido al lugar al que se hallaban.

— Ahora estamos _atrapados_… — Dijo con amargura en su voz.

Resignado a lo que pudiera pasar al oír como una puerta se habría.

Fin del segundo capítulo.


	4. Capítulo 3: Despertar

Capítulo 3: Despertar.

_(Minutos antes_…)

Perry se despertó asustado, preguntas pasaron por su mente…

_"¿Que había pasado?"_

_"¿Dónde estaba?"_

La confusión se mezcló con el miedo y el pánico, el lugar parecía ser una habitación pequeña.

Pero el colmo para casi matarlo de miedo fue ver a su enemigo tirado en el piso.

Acto seguido fue correr a él y ver que no estaba muerto.

Quiso evitarlo, pero no pudo, se sintió impotente, esto era su culpa…

_(Flashback)_

_Perry se despertó como escucho su nombre, su visión era borrosa y no podía distinguir lo que se encontraba a su alrededor._

_El ornitorrinco se liberó rápidamente de quien lo aprisionaba._

_— Señor vinimos por usted — Dijo el hombre de traje azul._

_El agente se señaló a sí mismo._

_— Si, usted, vendrá con nosotros a entregar su vida — Dijo casi sonriendo._

_"¿Qué?" Pensó el ornitorrinco._

_Su acción inmediata fue correr y mantenerse cerca de su némesis que estaba inconsciente, pero un hombre lo agarro y un trapo se posó en su boca._

_— No lo intentes Perry, es inútil que trates de hacer esto —La maldad se hizo evidente._

_Tenía razón, no podía soportarlo más como no había otra opción que respirar o morir._

_Perry sintió un dolor atravesando su cuerpo, todo era tan horrible y no paraba mientras su visión era borrosa._

_— Duerme bien agente P… — La voz se desvaneció._

_(Fin del flashback)_

Perry lloro ante el horrible recuerdo, miro a Heinz, tenía una herida en la cabeza, el ornitorrinco busco su sombrero.

Después de un par de minutos lo encontró tirado, rápidamente saco un pedazo de tela y lo puso sobre la herida, pero no fue suficiente como la sangre fluía aun y mancho sus patas.

Heridas en las manos y los brazos comenzaron a dejar rastro en el piso.

Enseguida saco una venda y la enrollo alrededor de la cabeza de su enemigo.

Perry espero con impaciencia, pero nada ocurrió, su corazón se partió en pedazos.

No podía hacer nada, perdió todo y quizá la única persona que en verdad lo conoció tal y como es.

Se apartó para recostarse en el piso, lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

Se fue, el único ser que en realidad lo conoció y quizá aún más de lo que él pudiera imaginar.

Fin del tercer capítulo.


	5. Capítulo 4: Huir

Capítulo 4: Huir.

_(En el presente…)_

Doofenshmirtz oyó una puerta abriéndose, aprovechando esto tomo con fuerza al ornitorrinco y se levantó.

_(En ese momento afuera_…_)_

Uno de los guardias abrió una puerta, la cual estaba sellada con magia.

En el preciso momento que se abría, Heinz salió corriendo.

— Se escapan — Grito el hombre.

El científico corría con desesperación, tenía que encontrar la salida, a pesar de ya haber estado allí en innumerables ocasiones.

Empero el lugar cambio demasiado durante su ausencia y ahora se encontraba perdido con su némesis.

Después de que los guardias pasaron, Heinz salió de su escondite, miro a su alrededor verificando que no hubiese nadie.

Vio como los guardias salían por una puerta, pero él no podía hacer lo mismo, no sin poner en peligro otra vez su vida y la del agente.

Se quedó allí, suspiro profundamente al ver como el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando estrellas brillaban con fuerza y la luna iluminaba en la oscuridad de la noche.

Se sentó en el suelo, miro a Perry, era tan hermoso cuando duerme.

Entonces pensó, no era su vida, era la de su enemigo, él nunca se rendiría.

Conocía que el agente no renunciaría y que este ya ha puesto su vida en peligro por salvarlo.

Se dirigió con cautela a una de las habitaciones, en la cual estaba una estructura de metal.

Parecía una especie de portal, Heinz se acercó con cuidado y presiono un botón el cual debió haber encendido la máquina.

Pero no lo hizo, algo se movía en los brazos del científico, bajo su mirada y hallo una bola de pelo verde azulado mirándolo con ojos ¿De color azul?

El ornitorrinco se bajó al piso y comenzó a caminar a la máquina, como este presiono el mismo botón, en menos de 3 segundos esta prendió.

Doofenshmirtz sonrió, empero varios guardias entraron.

El medico tomo al agente, el cual se tiró a dormir en el piso, algo paso su brazo, volteo con una mirada de odio.

Una mujer de cabello rubio reía ante el dolor del hombre.

Un disparo fue a la maquina en el momento que ambos pasaron, cambiando el lugar de llegada.

— ¿Dónde terminaron? — Pregunto un joven guardián.

— Un lugar donde no sobreviran — Dijo con burla la mujer de cabello rubio.

Viendo como exploto el teletrasportador.

Fin del cuarto capítulo.


	6. Capítulo 5: Frío

Capítulo 5: Frío.

_(Mientras tanto…)_

Heinz sentía _frio _mientras caminaba, el monotrema era lo más importante, incluso más que su vida propia.

_¿Cómo habían llegado allí?_ Pensó Heinz.

Estaba tan débil, él estaba frio, el ornitorrinco se encontraba cubierto por una bata blanca.

De pronto tropezó y cayó en la fría nieve, el medico miro al agente con debilidad.

— Hay Perry no tienes ni idea — Dijo antes de dejarse caer completamente en la nieve.

_(Días después…) _

_(Nota importante: No es más de una semana pero es mayor que un día. Ese es mi argumento.)_

_(Recordatorio: Quitar esta nota del texto y ponerlo como un comentario.)_

— ¡Perry! — El hombre despertó gritando.

Había tenido una horrible pesadilla, se sentó, froto su cabeza con cuidado.

— Veo que a despertó — Dijo una mujer asomado la cabeza por la puerta.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto confundido.

— Es mejor que se cambie — Señalo a una esquina del cuarto.

— Lo esperamos afuera — Dijo saliendo de allí.

El científico miro a donde le había indicado la dama, se encontraba un traje blanco y una camisa negra debajo. Pero lo negro salía de las mangas blancas, como si no hubiera alcanzado la tela para cubrir la tela inferior. El cuello de la camisa era alto y tenía una pieza familiar…

¡No! Eso era lo que él pensaba que era, bajo la mirada, había unos zapatos de negro brilloso.

Unos lentes se situaban en una mesa. Se los puso, al menos todo era claro.

_(Minutos después…)_

Heinz salió de la casa, miro el exterior, en el suelo cubierto de nieve, había mesas, personas comiendo tranquilamente, niños corriendo y dejándose caer, parecían tan felices. El aire movía las hojas de los densos árboles que rodeaban el lugar, y a nadie parecía importarle que la nieve cayera sobre ellos.

— Ya vino, le quedo muy bien el traje — Dijo sonriente la mujer.

— Disculpe pero ¿Dónde está Perry? — Heinz pregunto.

El ornitorrinco oyó su nombre, y de quien provenía, enseguida se asomó a ver a su némesis.

Doofenshmirtz se quedó atónito, Perry parecía aún más inocente, una especie de capa de terciopelo rojo cubría su pelaje verde azulado mientras una sonrisa abarcaba su rostro, él no podría decir el motivo de esa alegría tan pura, pero esa felicidad venia de que Heinz estuviera vivo.

— Oh, allí estas Perry el ornitorrinco — Dijo con un tono soñador.

El ornitorrinco sonrió por un momento, recordó a Phineas cuando su enemigo dijo eso, el agente se levantó y corrió a él, se agarró fuertemente de la pierna. Heinz se sorprendió pero se relajó y se puso a la altura de Perry, abrazándolo con fuerza, lagrimas caían del rostro de Perry, y su némesis no comprendía el motivo.

— ¿Perry? — Pregunto Heinz.

El monotrema miro hacia arriba.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estamos? — Le pregunto algo preocupado.

— Usted está en nuestra casa, Perry le salvo la vida — Respondió la mujer.

— ¿Me salvo? — Miro al agente.

— Vera… — Comenzó a decir.

_(Flashback…)_

_(Perry el ornitorrinco…)_

_Perry se levantó con dolor en el estómago, el suelo tenía una textura extraña y fría, su cabeza le dolía y podría desmayarse. Se miró a sí mismo, llevaba una bata blanca larga. Busco a su alrededor pero no vio nada, solo un bulto blanco._

_El enseguida corrió hacia ese bulto y empezó a cavar, su corazón se detuvo en el horror, un brillo salía de los árboles, Perry se escondió detrás de unos arbustos y encontró varias casas, pero estaban apagadas._

_Había una mujer parada en la puerta platicando con un hombre, en eso una idea vino a su mente y se dirigió hacia ellos…_

_(Fin del flashback…)_

_(Flashback…)_

_La mujer estaba en la puerta, hablando con un hombre…_

_— Lo sé pero no tenemos manera de escapar de este lugar — Dijo la mujer._

_— Si, pero correré el riesgo — Dijo el hombre._

_En ese momento un animal pequeño y extraño se dirigió a ellos, y comenzó a jalar el vestido de la mujer…_

_— Oye ¿Qué te pasa? — Dijo con disgusto._

_El ornitorrinco se alejó y corrió hacia los árboles, volvió a ver si le hacían caso…_

_— ¿Qué querrá? Se ve desesperado — Dijo la mujer._

_— ¡No! Puede ser una trampa — Grito el hombre y agarro el brazo de la esposa._

_La mujer lo ignoro y siguió al mamífero, ella llamo a su esposo que llego corriendo, ambos vieron al hombre recostado en la nieve._

_Entre los dos levantaron al hombre y lo llevaron a su casa, Perry los siguió de cerca con una preocupación en el interior del cuarto._

_(Fin del flashback)_

Heinz se sorprendió, miraba el plato que tenía aun comida en él, Perry se le quedo viendo y la mujer los observaba atentamente.

— Entonces ¿Yo estaba casi muerto? — Heinz pregunto.

— Si, aun no comprendo cómo lo pudo salvar — Dijo la mujer.

— Perry ¿Qué paso? — Dijo al ver a su enemigo.

El ornitorrinco ladeo la cabeza y miro con debilidad al hombre, con lágrimas en sus ojos de color avellana, al parecer pensó en ello, no quiso decirlo. Era doloroso para poder describirlo, era imposible, no podía.

Perry lloro con más fuerza y se acercó a Heinz, ocultando su rostro de tristeza, lo único que hizo fue pasar su mano por la espalda de su némesis.

— Ya, cálmate, no pasa nada, en otro momento me puedes decir — Dijo con la intención de calmar su alma pura.

Pero no lo hizo, Doofenshmirtz no sabía qué hacer, el agente se quedó dormido, sin embargo lloro entre sueños, no tuvo otra o mejor dicho no se le ocurrió ninguna idea, así que coloco un beso en su cabeza, en ese instante permaneció el lugar en silencio.

Nunca espero que esto funcionara, y menos que fuese tan rápido, a pesar de todo él sabía que lo quería demasiado, pero nunca ha podido decirle, ni demostrarlo.

— Bien, creo que eso lo calmo —Dijo con angustia.

_(Más tarde…)_

El científico miraba atentamente al agente, dormía tan plácidamente, era tan tranquilo como lo fue desde un principio, si algo no soportaba era el dolor de un alma, un alma inocente, la última esperanza, _la última alma pura._

La luz de la luna entraba por una ventana grande, donde él estaba sentado, su miedo era controlable pero eso que sentía en ese preciso momento era algo que no podía seguir ignorando, y al final acabaría con él, si no era eso, perder a su mejor amigo sin duda alguna era algo que lo destruiría en su totalidad.

— Perry — Inicio a decir el hombre.

— No tienes idea de quién y que eres para mí tiempo — Dijo con amargura.

— De verdad no tienes idea de lo que me está pasando — Sonrío al terminar.

Recargo su cuerpo contra la ventana dejando que el aire moviera su cabello de color castaño, sus ojos azules brillaron con la luz de la luna mientras veía al joven ornitorrinco, no lograba concentrarse en lo que haría, en nada, todo se enfocó a él ser que dormía apacible.

_"Todo se aclara en la mañana" _Pensó antes de caer profundamente dormido.

Fin del quinto capítulo


	7. Capítulo 6: Compañía

Capítulo 6: Compañía.

_(Al día siguiente…)_

Perry se despertó como la luz del sol se comenzó a asomar por la ventana, levantarse temprano era una costumbre que mantenía aun. Se sentó, abrió sus ojos con dificultad, miro su alrededor con cuidado, no era un sueño, había pasado, se sintió mal.

En ello vio un hombre recostado en la ventana, llevaba un atuendo que el mismo había hecho, se relajó visiblemente, un calor envolvió su cuello, paso un par de dedos por ese objeto extraño.

Tenía una forma redonda, emitía luz, una luz pura color azul, un dolor agudo atravesó su cabeza, un gesto de malestar apareció y una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos.

Apoyo la cabeza tratando de ignorar esa molestia, su respiración era agitada a medida que se hacía una bola de pelo verde azulado.

El medico se despertó súbitamente y se volvió a recostar…

— Perry — Murmuro débilmente.

El ornitorrinco volteo al oír que alguien lo llamaba.

— Yo… Yo no… — Dijo con dolor.

Perry se acercó cuidadosamente para escuchar algo mejor. Pero un par de manos lo agarraron y Heinz lo mantuvo cerca de él.

— No, no puedo dejar que arriesgues tu vida… — Lo presiono contra su pecho.

_"¿Yo? ¿Me lo dice a mí?" _Perry se cuestionó.

—Ya sé que puedes solo Perry, pero no importa, este es un lugar peligroso… — Dijo con amargura.

_"Creo que eso se puede considerar como un sí"_ Pensó algo asustado.

— Recuerda que tienes que volver antes de que el sol se oculte — Dijo con tristeza.

_"¿Noche? Pero yo odio la oscuridad y sobre todo si es en este lugar" _El agente se quedó quieto.

— Acuérdese que usted es mi única _compañía _y no quiero perderlo, lo quiero demasiado para intentar soportar perderte — Coloco un beso en su cabeza.

Perry se sonrojo violentamente, y trato de escapar de las manos que comenzaron a desatar un desastre en su mente empero no pudo, por más que se quería alejar, los brazos lo apretaban más.

Después de unos minutos se dio por vencido, y soltó un pequeño gruñido de decepción pura, en ese instante fue libre, él miro al hombre mientras volvía a recostarse en la ventana.

Salió corriendo hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo…

— Supongo que no te puedo detener, solo no… No te vayas por un tiempo largo — Dijo el hombre.

Perry no tenía idea de lo que decía, pero asistió antes de salir de la casa y caminar un rato… Sin embargo su némesis lo miro por la ventana alejarse…

— Perry no tienes ni la menor idea de cuánto te amo — Dijo mientras el ornitorrinco desaparecía por los árboles que rodeaban el lugar.

A pesar eso, Perry estaba confundido, no tenía ni idea acerca de lo que había pasado, ni de lo que sentía por ello, estaba muy enfocado en revelar lo que realmente siente por su enemigo. ¿Era odio? ¿Era cariño?

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por un sonido, el agente levanto su muñeca y observo el reloj que decía…

_"Nueva video llamada ¿La acepta?"_ Apareció en la pantalla.

El miro algo extrañado por ello, pero lo acepto. De pronto su jefe apareció en la pantalla.

— Agente P — Grito el hombre emocionado.

El ornitorrinco se asustó, nunca vio tan feliz al hombre que siempre parecía tan indiferente.

— Mira Carl, es el agente P — Dijo mientras jalo al joven a la pantalla.

— Si, es verdad — Carl sonrió.

— Agente P, te hemos estado buscando por días ¿Dónde has estado? — Le pregunto su superior.

— ¡Perry! — Se oyó un grito desde atrás.

— ¿Esa voz es de Doofenshmirtz? — Pregunto Francis.

El negó con horror, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado y el apareció, y los dos sujetos en la pantalla lo vieron.

— Doofenshmirtz ¿Dónde tiene a mi agente? — Exigió furioso.

— El, él está en mi casa Francis — Dijo tranquilo.

— Eso no es verdad, no hay nadie — Grito molesto.

— Espera cálmate, primero aquí viví… 20 años de mi vida — Dijo algo inquieto.

— ¿Y eso donde es exactamente? — Dijo con burla.

— He, según yo… 2007 menos 27… ¿Seria 1980? — Dijo con duda.

Perry lo miro asombrado, y su jefe no le creyó al enemigo de su agente…

— Perry, me dices lo que pasa — Dijo calmado.

El negó, no sabía si eso era verdad, no podía asegurar eso. Paso un minuto y no hubo respuesta.

— Esta bien, cuando me quiera decir la verdad, lo esperaremos en la agencia — Dijo antes de que la pantalla se volviera oscura.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

Fin del sexto capítulo.


	8. Capítulo 7: Comunicarse

Capítulo 7: Comunicarse.

_(En la tarde…)_

Heinz miraba el agua de un lago, hacía frío para que la nieve cayera, pero no lo suficiente para congelar el agua donde miraba su reflejo. Perry estaba sentado a un lado de él, su mirada pedía una explicación a lo que había dicho.

El científico llevo allí al agente, tenía que decirle, ya no podía perder tiempo divagando ya que cada minuto que pasaban en ese mundo su vida estaba en peligro.

— Perry, primero quiero disculparme contigo… — Dijo antes de suspirar profundamente.

_"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Observo con miedo_

— Por no decirte la verdad de quien eres — Señalo a lo que estaba en su cuello.

_"¿De qué hablas?" Miro asustado_

— Eso, es un símbolo de pureza — Lo toco con cuidado.

_Perry vio la mano que se acercó a su garganta._

— ¿Por qué Perry? ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú? — Pregunto mientras una lágrima escapo de sus ojos.

_"¿Yo qué? ¿Ser yo? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Dímelo!" Su mirada exigía una respuesta._

— Veras, hace 600 años, alguien nació especialmente para entregar su vida a cambio de la protección de este mundo, pero nunca lo logro — Dijo con tristeza.

_"¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? Se cuestionó el ornitorrinco._

— Esto tiene mucho que ver contigo Perry el ornitorrinco — Le grito mientras lo señalo.

_Él se sorprendió ante la acción y los nervios de su enemigo._

— Perdón, estoy preocupado — Admitió Heinz

_"Ya me di cuenta" Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro._

— En cada 100 años, nació una diferente, ninguna consiguió su propósito y sus almas fueron consumidas por la maldad — Aparto la mirada de su némesis.

_Perry quería que su enemigo lo viera, y le hizo voltear._

— En 1900, se esperó la llegada de _la última alma pura_, pero nunca apareció, 20 años después de que nací, mi padre me dijo que fuera en búsqueda de la séptima alma — Toco el agua con sus dedos.

_"¿Y luego qué?" Perry le suplico._

— ¿En verdad quieres saber? — Pregunto Heinz.

_El asintió rápidamente "Claro que sí"._

— Bien, busque durante un tiempo y la maquina se quedó sin energía hace 27 años, me quede atrapado, pero seguí la búsqueda… — Interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo.

_"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detuviste?" Perry miro algo preocupado._

— Perry, el punto es que yo no lo encontré… El vino a mí, el me encontró Perry el ornitorrinco, ¿Entiendes? ¡Eres tú! — Lágrimas cayeron con fuerza.

Doofenshmirtz puso sus manos en su cara y los codos en sus rodillas, no quería mirar al agente a los ojos, levanto la mirada al cielo.

— Usted tiene que morir, yo tengo que entregar su vida, ¡No puedo! — Grito enojado.

El ornitorrinco se acercó cariñosamente mientras lágrimas recorrían su rostro, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su enemigo, abrazándolo, no con fuerza, suavemente y con cariño.

— ¡Yo lo amo! — Lo abrazo con la misma fuerza.

Él se quedó en silencio al oír esa frase, y se apartó por un momento, Perry volteo un segundo y Heinz ya se había ido.

Él se levantó y comenzó a buscarlo, profundizándose en el denso bosque, oscuro y frio, de pronto se sentía como vigilado.

Una sombra de capa negra salió y tomo al pequeño ornitorrinco con fuerza, trato de liberarse y de respirar queriendo quitar el paño de su boca, pero no podía, su fuerza se iba a medida que los brazos apretaban su pecho, como forzándolo a respirar.

_"¿Quién era? ¿Quién podría hacer tal daño a un ser tan inocente?"_

No había ninguna salida, no quedaba otra opción, un dolor abarco por completo su cuerpo antes de que todo lo que vieran sus ojos sean la inquietante oscuridad en la que quedo profundamente sumergido.

Fin del séptimo capítulo.


	9. Capítulo 8: Culpa

Capítulo 8: Culpa

_(Mientras tanto…)_

El hombre de cabello castaño y ojos azules miraba a un joven y pequeño ornitorrinco inconsciente en el suelo.

Este se acercó con cuidado, acariciando la cabeza de Perry, procurando que no despierte, su respiración era algo violenta, se movía de un lado hacia otro con desesperación.

Lo levanto del suelo, y comenzó a caminar de vuelta, pero en el lago, algo comenzó a emergió de allí y tomo al monotrema hundiéndolo en el agua.

— ¡No! — Grito el hombre horrorizado.

El monstruo desapareció, llevándose con él al ornitorrinco, miro aterrado, no podía hacer más así que solamente se tiró al agua.

De un aspecto como nubloso, de color negro, ojos de color amarillo en total, sus manos largas tenían aspecto de garras las cuales apretaban con fuerza el tobillo de su enemigo. Él lo miraba con los ojos abiertos y llenos de miedo, Heinz no comprendía por qué despertó, pero el golpe con el agua lo hizo reaccionar.

Nadaba hacia él, su conciencia se iba mientras ese ser horrible lo adentraba en su guarida submarina.

El lugar era una cueva en el fondo de ese lugar, llena de aire, tenía luz y tecnología para absorber la energía de la inocente criatura, la mujer de cabello dorado sonreía mientras veía que su sirviente llegó con él, varios guardias custodiaban el artefacto para que de ninguna manera pudiesen desactivarlo y volver a escapar.

— Bien que esto comience — Dijo sonriendo perversamente.

Ella presionó un botón en un enorme tablero, activando la máquina y abriendo los anillos, colocaron al agente aturdido, agarrando sus muñecas para que no huya. Con otro esta comenzó a trabajar pero un anuncio apareció en la pantalla.

_"Falta acceder a la conciencia, identifique su debilidad para completar el trabajo"_

La mujer se quedó atónita, una debilidad no estaba condición, empero su mente era muy fuerte igual que su corazón era tan puro, no iba a ser tan fácil…

_"¿Qué podría ser?" Pensó con ligera molestia_

Por lo tanto Doofenshmirtz se escondía de los hombres que cuidaban la fuente de energía.

Entro a un armario donde habían diversos trajes de guardias en distintos tamaños, así que decidió ponerse uno y acercarse de manera discreta a su némesis. Varios sujetos formaban un círculo cerrado alrededor de la silla.

El ornitorrinco despertó y miro su entorno y lo que lo rodeaba, era algo oscuro, un hombre alto el cual no podía distinguir por la poca luz, le puso un cuchillo en el cuello, pero no hizo nada. _No temía a morir. Su vida no era su debilidad._

La dama comenzaba a enojarse más al ver que nada funciono, de pronto aparecieron dos individuos con otro, lo obligaron a arrodillarse.

— Veo que tenemos a un intruso — Dijo con sorna.

Uno de ellos le quito la máscara y el sujeto le miro con odio. Perry tenía la cabeza abajo, escondiendo su mirada debajo de la capa de color rojo.

— Señor agente, le tenemos un regalo — Dijo la mujer.

Pero el no obedeció, se quedó en silencio y conservo una calma impresionante ante tal situación de peligro.

— ¡Mira allá! — Grito ella.

Tomo su cara y lo hizo voltear a ver al hombre. Un miedo profundo abarco su rostro al ver quien era…

— ¡Perry el ornitorrinco! ¡No le hagas caso! — Grito Heinz.

— Si, no me hagas caso y el morirá — Sonrió ella.

Su miedo crecía inexplicablemente…

_"¿Por qué le preocupaba de pronto la vida de su némesis?"_

— Debilidad encontrada, proceso en curso — Dijo el artilugio

La dama reía malvadamente, pero algo la cesó.

_"Acción denegada, falta un 75%"_

— ¿Qué? — Gruño furiosa.

— Parece que el espíritu del ornitorrinco no está completo — Dijo el esposo de esta mujer.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? — El científico pregunto.

Perry miro con cansancio hacia los humanos, eso era uno más de sus terribles secretos, sintió una inmensa culpa la cual lo ahogaba y no le permitía respirar, era horrible.

Sin embargo, sus manos fueron liberadas, su sorpresa era grande al ver al hombre que era esposo de su raptora. Heinz lo esperaba afuera y salieron nadando de allí. Pero la chica no entendía.

_"¿Por qué hacía falta un 75%? Y si no están en él ¿Dónde se encuentra el resto?"_

Fin del octavo capítulo.


	10. Capítulo 9: Secreto Parte: 1

Capítulo 9: Secreto Parte: 1

_(En la superficie…)_

Heinz miraba al ornitorrinco que temblaba tratando de secar su pelaje, mientras el secaba su cabello, Perry parecía perdido centrado en algún recuerdo horrible, según el científico al ver la expresión en el rostro del agente.

Comenzó a alejarse de su némesis, acercándose a la orilla de un acantilado, a un lado se encuentra una cascada que brillaba con la intensa luz de la luna, las estrellas se reflejaban en el gran rio que conducía a un lago. El viento soplaba suave, moviendo el cabello color café, como los ojos del ornitorrinco.

Perry le siguió, no quería que algo más pasara, pero él también tenía secretos, unos para proteger, otros que nunca deberían ser oídos y el que tenía que decirle a su enemigo, se armó con valor para poder decirle la verdad, o al menos, hacer que recuerde lo sucedido.

El científico miro atrás, donde el monotrema lo miraba con el sentimiento de tristeza, y claramente de dolor y desilusión, lo único que podía hacer, era esperar que el agente se acerque, no podía exigirle una respuesta, no podía hablarle, así que no quedaba otra forma.

Con lentitud, sus pasos son cuidadosos, pero algo torpes, el hombre lo miraba preguntando lo que paso, sus piernas colgaban en el aire y la luz hizo aún más clara la inocencia de él ornitorrinco.

Él se sentó a un lado, permaneciendo tranquilo, sus recuerdos de aquel día no eran muy reconfortantes y en verdad no soportaba ese recuerdo, de sus ojos brotaron algunas lágrimas y unos sollozos semi audibles.

— Por favor cálmate — Pidió algo inquieto.

Puso una mano en el hombro de su pequeño enemigo, acariciando con ternura su cabeza, frotando el corto pelaje, es suave, quería oír empero sabía que tenía que calmar el alma atormentada de Perry.

— Puedo esperar a que te calmes, no pasa nada — Heinz dijo.

Un par de minutos después el ornitorrinco se calmó, pero el medico no oía su respiración, y no respondió cuando pronuncio su nombre. A pesar de ello continuo.

— Perry… — El científico lo movió con cuidado.

Después de unos segundos, noto que si respiraba pero era débil, casi perceptible para los ojos humanos…

_(Mientras tanto…)_

_(Flashback…)_

_(Perry el ornitorrinco…)_

_Un joven conducía un auto, era de noche, y no podía ver lo que estaba enfrente de él, la ciudad esta oscura dificultando su llegada, y la poca luz no ayudaba en cierta forma, solo lo aturdían más._

_En ello golpeo algo, el chico se movió bruscamente en su asiento, un malestar ocupo parte de su cabeza, abrió la puerta, se quitó el cinturón, y camino a frente del carro._

_Sus ojos se abrieron de miedo, un hombre herido gravemente se encontraba recostado en la calle, debajo de la defensa._

_El sujeto lo alejo del auto y busco algo que le dijera quien era, busco en los bolsillos y encontró una cartera, en ella estaba unas tarjetas, una licencia, unas notas, una lista de lo que debía buscar, y una foto de él hombre, una bebe y lo más probable; su esposa._

_Su corazón se congelo de horror._

_"¿Qué había hecho? Era un monstruo"_

_(Fin del flashback)_

Perry reacciono y miro a su enemigo, Heinz suspiro de alivio, mientras se acercaba más al ornitorrinco, se relajó a la sensación de afecto y miro el paisaje que ese tiempo le regalaba.

Las montañas en el horizonte, un bosque más denso delante de las montañas, ni una nube en el cielo, las estrellas brillando junto con la luna, el sonido del agua cayendo y moviéndose constantemente, el viento moviendo los arbustos, elevando las hojas, y agitando el cabello…

Parece tan perfecto, así que Perry miro a Heinz, sabía, él podía, pero nunca fue necesario, se llegaron a entender tan bien, que no ocupo decir una palabra otra vez, el agente tosió levemente…

— Heinz… tengo que decirte algo — Dijo el ornitorrinco.

Su voz, no era ni suave, ni fuerte, era neutral, tranquila, y entendible.

— Oh, eso ya lo sé Perry, pero ¿Qué? — Heinz miro al agente.

El hombre ya escucho esa voz, una vez solamente, pero no la podía relacionar, en cambio Perry se rio al ver la cara de tonto que puso y que tardo algo en notarlo.

— Espera… ¡¿Hablas?! — Grito aterrorizado.

— Claro, ¿No pensaste en ello antes? — Le pregunto con inocencia.

— Bien… solo unas veces, y muy pocas — Admitió nervioso.

— ¡¿Pero cómo puedes hacer eso?! — Pregunto molesto.

El miro hacia abajo, todavía tenía la oportunidad de lanzarse al vacío…Era sin duda mejor que explicar esa terrible historia…

— Bien te diré, pero no me perdonaras nunca lo que hice — Dijo apartando la mirada por un momento.

Fin del noveno capítulo


	11. Capítulo 10: Secretos Parte:2

Capítulo 10: Secretos Parte: 2

_(Flashback…)_

_(Perry el ornitorrinco…)_

_Mantuvo cerca al hombre, su ropa se llenó de un líquido rojo, el cabello de ambos estaba despeinado, había hecho algo espantoso, era un monstruo._

_Una luz brillante de color azul ilumino el cielo de la noche y una voz se escuchó…_

_— ¿Quieres salvarlo? — Pregunto esta._

_— Por supuesto, él tiene su vida y yo no tengo nada que perder — Dijo casi entre lágrimas._

_— ¿Darías tu vida por un desconocido? — Cuestiono al humano._

_El sujeto se quedó pensando, el hombre tiene una familia, una vida, él estaba solo, su carácter no era de agrado para los que conocía, el prefería apartarse, en otra forma, no tenía existencia alguna en el mundo._

_— Si, si lo haría — Respondió serio._

_— Recuerda, esta es tu decisión — La luz contesto._

_El joven puso ambas manos en el pecho del hombre inconsciente, una especie de energía pasó hacia él, debilitando al otro, un dolor terrible, un grito sonó en la oscuridad, ambos fueron separados en direcciones contrarias._

_El joven de cabello castaño, aterrizo en un árbol, golpeando su cabeza, y de inmediato perdió la conciencia, el color de su cabello se fue, junto con la mayor parte de su fuerza vital, reemplazándolo con un color verde azulado._

_Lo único que quedo fue un hombre y un ornitorrinco, ambos inconscientes, en partes opuestas de la calle._

_(Fin del flashback)_

Perry reacciono, un gruñido escapo de su pequeña boca al sentir que su pecho le dolía, como si lo que recordó acabara de ocurrir…

— Oye ¿Te sientes bien? — Pregunto asustado.

Asintió lentamente antes de acurrucarse en una bola, queriendo evitar el dolor, comenzaba a preocupar al científico como él se estremecía.

— ¿Creo que debemos volver? — Dijo queriendo acercarse.

La maño pequeña agarro su muñeca, presionándola con fuerza, obligo al hombre a verlo a los ojos, Heinz se quedó aterrado al ver una expresión de odio y maravillado al ver que sus ojos tenían un color azul profundo, y casi aseguraba que el ornitorrinco de pronto era color café avellana.

Casi como su hubieran cambiado de lugar el color del ornitorrinco. En eso una imagen llego a la mente del doctor, en el momento que este lo miro…

_(Flashback…)_

_(Perry el ornitorrinco…)_

_Un ornitorrinco se despertó con desesperación, le faltaba el aire, y la sensación de cansancio fue muy evidente, no se movía, no podía abrir sus ojos, sin embargo aún podía escuchar, era a voz de un hombre…_

_— Pobre pequeño, casi lo matamos — Dijo una voz._

_— Disculpe creo que quiere despertar — Dijo otra._

_Él pequeño animalito se sentó, confundido miro a los sujetos con dificultad…_

_— Esta vivo — Grito el hombre frente a él._

_— Si, eso puedo notarlo, aun no comprendo porque es más listo — Dijo confundido el otro._

_Él miro su mano, esta estaba cubierta por un pelaje verde azulado, eran pequeñas, aún más que la de un bebe, se dio cuenta entonces que los humanos lo miraban con curiosidad. Su forma, era extraña…_

_"¿Eso era una cola?"_

_La miro, antes de tomarla y comenzó a morderla._

_"Era suave, peluda y de un color naranja claro, como la piel"_

_— ¿No es adorable? — Dijo el primer hombre._

_— Es muy raro encontrar a un ornitorrinco en la ciudad — Dijo algo curioso._

_— Carl, es solo un bebe ornitorrinco, no sabe lo que dices — Regaño el mayor._

_El monotrema asintió, afirmando que entendía fuerte y claro cada palabra que de sus bocas salía. Ambos se miraron entre si antes de mirar al futuro agente…_

_— ¿Bien te puedes mover? — Pregunto Carl._

_El ornitorrinco asintió con lentitud._

_— ¿Puedes hablar? — Pregunto con curiosidad._

_Él se detuvo, sabe quién fue alguna vez, pero aun así, no los conocía, le salvaron la vida, a pesar de eso, no debía confiar en nadie, en nada, a pesar que lo más probable era que sí…_

_"¿Cómo sonaban los ornitorrincos?"_

_El soltó un gruñido, al mismo tiempo negó con la cabeza, no tenían que saber la verdad._

_— Bien ¿Tienes nombre? — Volvió a preguntar._

_"¿Qué pregunta era esa? ¡Claro que tiene! ¿Cómo se le ocurrió preguntar algo así? Era tonto en muchos sentidos…"_

_"Pero… Ellos no lo saben…"_

_El negó una vez más, y suspiro pesadamente antes de recostar su cabeza en la almohada, no había perdido nada, no consiguió nada… no importaba quien era ese hombre, al menos sabía que se encuentra bien…_

_— De acuerdo… Usted puede ser un agente si no tiene a nadie — Dijo el mayor._

_Asintió con timidez, pero unos segundos después sonrió y miro a su futuro jefe._

_ — Si quiere ser un agente, primero tendrá que aprender algo… — Se detuvo._

_— Y después ira a investigar a este hombre… — Dijo entregando una foto._

_El ornitorrinco la tomo, miro con horror la fotografía, sus ojos se cerraron de golpe cayendo en un desmayo mientras la foto salió de sus dedos y termino en el piso, el animalito se retorció de dolor pensando que esto no podía ser peor de lo que ya era…_

_"¿O tal vez si?"_

_Ambos miraron a su nuevo agente, y luego entre ellos, simplemente se quedó escuchando hasta que el cedió al dolor dejándose llevar por la inconciencia como una frase resonó en su cabeza y la imagen y figura del misterioso sujeto al que salvo apareció en su mente…_

_— Bienvenido Agente P — Fue lo último que oyó._

_Después de todo, ya nada sería peor que ese dolor, la culpa, las dudas y la soledad en que se quedaría, al no poder hablar, ocultar secretos a los demás, incluyendo a su futuro enemigo, el mismo hombre que salvo… Ya no puede empeorar._

_(Fin del flashback)_

Heinz aparto la mirada de Perry, su cabeza le dolía, no creía lo que vio y aun no podía entender su mente por que no recordaba algo así. El monotrema cayó al suelo agotado, movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, como si negara algo, murmurando unas palabras, las cuales el científico no entendía con claridad.

Se acercó con cautela, tocando la frente de su némesis, está caliente, demasiado, una fiebre llego de la nada, en unos de los sitios más fríos en ese tiempo, quizá era un reflejo para mantenerse vivo, aun así, no podía correr riesgos…

Perry ya le salvo la vida, tendrá que pagarle eso, pero con eso no bastaría, además que enamorarse está prohibido para él, no existe una posibilidad, el ornitorrinco moriría, si lo haría, si no hacía algo pronto…

Miro a su alrededor, a que nadie estuviera mirándolo para poder correr con su pequeño enemigo a través del bosque y el lago en una carrera contra el tiempo para poder o intentar salvar la vida de él ser que le dio sentido a su vida cuando más lo necesitaba.

Doofenshmirtz corría con dificultad, no veía lo que pudiera estar enfrente por la noche o sus lágrimas que no le permitían ver, sin embargo corría a toda velocidad…

Supuso que esto no podía llegar a ser peor de lo que ya era…

Fin del décimo capítulo.


	12. Capítulo 11: Recordar

Capítulo 11: Recordar.

_ (Flashback)_

_(Días antes…)_

_Los cuatro entraron, poniendo al hombre en una cama._

_— No sé qué vamos a hacer — Admitió el hombre._

_— Esta muy frio — Dijo viendo a su esposo._

_El ornitorrinco salto a ella, recostándose en el pecho de su enemigo, suspirando profundamente._

_—Tranquilo pequeño, el estará bien — Dijo acariciado el pelaje._

_— El estará bien… El estará bien… El estará bien… — Comenzó a desaparecer la voz._

_(Fin del flashback)_

Perry se movió con desesperación, el científico le miro algo preocupado, su némesis agarro con fuerza la almohada que estaba en su cabeza…

— Perry — Dijo tratando de acercarse.

_(Flashback)_

_(Al día siguiente…)_

_Perry miraba distraídamente por la ventana, sentado en una silla con la cabeza recostada en la mesa, había varias hojas tiradas por el suelo, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas…_

_Volteo a ver al sujeto que descansaba profundamente en la cama, se sintió culpable, los recuerdos de aquel día comenzaron a atormentar su mente, no podía hacer nada, no sin quedarse muy debilitado._

_Sus patas tenían algunas cortadas, después de todo no fue muy buena idea, pero al final el traje estaba listo, como el suyo y el de su némesis._

_El ornitorrinco se levantó de la silla y se dirigió al médico, suplicando una respuesta, el doctor bajo la mirada…_

_ — Lo lamento tanto… — Dijo bajándose hasta la altura del agente._

_— Yo no puedo hacer nada, el morirá, nadie puede hacer algo — Respondió._

_El cayó de rodillas en el suelo con una expresión de sorpresa, y miro a todas partes, puso sus manos en la cabeza, una lágrima termino en el piso que estaba cubierto de una alfombra de color verde y azul._

_(Fin del flashback)_

Heinz miro al doctor que se acercó al ornitorrinco, se enrollo de la manera que era una pequeña bola de pelo verde azulado, seguía caliente desde ayer en la noche, y no encontró manera de detenerlo.

— Él va estar bien ¿Verdad? — Pregunto nervioso.

— No le mentiré… — Respondió algo decepcionado.

Nunca se sabría de que era la decepción, era de no poder hacer nada o de que ya le había advertido al monotrema de que algo así resultaría de un segundo traspaso de energía.

— Le dije que esto pasaría de intentar esto por segunda vez… — Murmuro el doctor algo disgustado.

Sin embargo Heinz oyó y miro al médico que tenía una expresión de molestia en su cara, y el sentimiento de culpa.

— ¿Qué no debió intentar por segunda vez? — El científico pregunto con sorna.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto algo asustado.

— ¿Qué no debió hacer Perry? — Pregunto con más fuerza en la voz.

Era muy evidente que se molestó, y el hombre comenzó a retroceder queriéndose alejar y evitar la pregunta.

— ¡Responda! — Grito Heinz.

— ¡Esta bien, está bien! Le diré — Dijo cubriendo su rostro.

Fin del onceavo capítulo.


	13. Capítulo 12: Respuestas

Capítulo 12: Respuestas.

_(Flashback)_

_(El medico…)_

_El ornitorrinco llamo la atención del médico…_

_— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto viendo hacia abajo._

_El movió los dedos de sus manos, de las cuales salió un brillo intenso de color azul, este le miro asombrado._

_— ¿Qué planeas hacer? — Pregunto casi con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_— Salvar su vida — Respondió el agente._

_— Tu ¿Hablas? — Dijo asombrado._

_— Claro que sí, pero prefiero el silencio — Perry dijo con amargura._

_— ¿Por qué? — Cuestiono algo curioso._

_— Porque si, aprendí a escuchar a los demás, me convirtió en un buen oyente… Además prefiero no hablar por muchas cosas que nunca deben saber, ni mi familia, ni mis superiores… Ni siquiera el — Dijo mirando al sujeto inconsciente._

_— ¿Y qué cosas son esas? — El medico dijo._

_(Fin del flashback)_

— ¿Y qué cosas son esas? — Pregunto Heinz.

— No me lo quiso decir, dijo "Es muy doloroso, en verdad no quisiera entrar en ese tema" y le creí, le pregunte que si ya había intentado esto y dijo que solo una vez, con usted — Señalo a Heinz.

— ¿En mí? — Exclamo sorprendido.

— Le pregunte qué había pasado para agotar la mitad de su fuerza volviéndose en un indefenso y pequeño ornitorrinco — Dijo tocando la espalda de Perry.

— No me contesto, le dije, trate, pero no me hizo caso, dijo que no podía perderlo por un motivo, a pesar de esto, tampoco me dijo y continuo con su plan — Termino alejándose.

— ¿El me salvo otra vez? — Pregunto el científico.

— Bueno, eso me dijo el… — Dijo antes de sonreír.

_(Flashback)_

_(Perry el ornitorrinco…)_

_El ornitorrinco se derrumbó en el piso, un dolor peor que el de la vez anterior que hizo esto lo atravesó completamente. Permaneció en el suelo, intento levantarse pero no pudo, su cuerpo le impidió que se moviera._

_Sus piernas temblaban como el doctor ayudo al agente a ponerse de pie, su cabeza daba vueltas, un cansancio abarco por completo su cuerpo y su mente. Un dolor horrible, una culpa más grande…_

_— Perry ¿Te sientes bien? — Pregunto el médico._

_El ornitorrinco se derrumbó del cansancio, no soporto el dolor y cayo desmayado mientras el doctor lo tenía agarrado, evitando que cayera por completo al suelo._

_(Fin del flashback)_

El ornitorrinco gruño de dolor, su enemigo y el médico lo miraron aterrados, Perry se hundió en una agonía, agitándose de miedo.

— ¿En verdad no hay nada que hacer? — Heinz pregunto.

— Si lo hay, pero no le gustara — Dijo el médico.

Fin del doceavo capítulo.


	14. Capítulo 13: Normalidad

Capítulo 13: Normalidad.

_(Flashback)_

_(Perry el ornitorrinco…)_

_El agente se despertó, confundido, era de noche, se encontraba descansando en una cama muy suave, se hubiera vuelto a dormir, pero sus ojos vieron al hombre durmiendo en la cama de arriba._

_Él estaba en una cama, no es que no le agradara, ya estaba algo acostumbrado a dormir en el suelo, la pequeña manta le cubrió su cuerpo, el hombre entro por la puerta, volviendo a iluminar el cuarto que estaba oscuro._

_El viento que entro por la ventana apago la vela, que proporciono la poca luz que había, pero era bueno, al menos para ver._

_— Veo que despertaste — Dijo asombrado el hombre._

_Perry lo miro preguntando cuanto se quedó dormido._

_— Bien puede decirse que lleva desde ayer descasando — Dijo algo asustado._

_— Creí que habías muerto, pero después de unas horas tu respiración volvió a la normalidad — Dijo temeroso._

_— Creí que habías muerto… Creí que habías muerto… Creí que habías muerto… — Se hizo lejana la voz a medida que el sueño lo venció por completo._

_(Fin del flashback)_

Un joven se despertó, con dificultad abrió los ojos, mirando a su alrededor, encontró a un hombre de cabello castaño sentado, tenía su cara entre los brazos y los codos en la rodillas, escondía sus ojos.

Se miró así mismo, tenía cabello, largo y que cubrió la mayor parte de su cara, sus manos, eran casi de un color blanco, tomo un espejo de la mesa que está a un lado de la cama.

Se sacudió silenciosamente y descubrió su rostro, era joven, no como antes, pero permaneció casi intacto, sus ojos tenían un color profundo de café, como las avellanas, y el chocolate.

No hablar de su cabello que es de un tono verde, naranja y azul, era realmente extraño, el hombre que se encontraba sentado mirando al suelo. Le dirigió la mirada

El cabello de este, estaba húmedo resaltando sus ojos color azul, dándole un brillo inigualable y de pronto pareció agradable.

— ¿Perry? — Pregunto el hombre.

En su cara, eran lágrimas de dolor, de pura preocupación, pero asintió lentamente, mientras se continuaba observando en el espejo.

_"¿Qué le paso?" Pensó el al verse._

— Yo responderé eso — Dijo tranquilo pero al mismo tiempo fríamente.

Fin del treceavo capítulo.


	15. Capítulo 14: Salvar

Capítulo 14: Salvar.

_(Flashback)_

_(Dr. Doofenshmirtz)_

_— Si lo hay, pero no le gustara — Dijo el médico._

_— Eso no me importa — Dijo el científico agarrando la bata del doctor._

_Después de un momento lo soltó, cuando el ornitorrinco se quejó de dolor una vez más._

_— Bien, pero lo sigo considerando el peligro que implica esto — Dijo sacudiéndose el polvo._

_— ¿Y…? — Dijo con disgusto._

_— Parece que no recuerda o no ve lo que causo la desobediencia de su némesis — Señalo a la cama._

_— Eso creo, Pero ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer? — Heinz pregunto._

_(Fin del flashback)_

— Supongo que sabes la respuesta ¿No? — Dijo Heinz.

Es chico que está sentado frente a él asintió con suavidad, mirando sus manos de mayor tamaño, ya había perdido los recuerdos de su pasado, o quizá realmente no quería recordarlo.

— Supongo que debemos irnos — Dijo el médico.

Tomo la mano de su némesis y comenzó a jalarlo hacia afuera. El agente ladeo la cabeza, él se sintió confundido por tal frase y el apuro de irse de su rival.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto Doofenshmirtz.

Se detuvo pensando, y finalmente se dio cuenta.

— Oh, lo siento Perry, es que es necesario que nos vallamos, ocupamos llegar lo antes posible — Dijo en respuesta.

— ¿Por qué? — Su voz es suave.

— No, aquí no puedo decirte, te explicare cuando estemos a punto de llegar — Dijo jalándolo hacia afuera.

Perry miro a las personas que se habían reunido afuera, la nieve caía suavemente, y las personas aplaudían y sonreían, como una niña se le acercó y le entrego algo inusual, pero sonrió cuando recibió un ornitorrinco de peluche de color verde azulado, cubierto por una tela roja.

— Devuélvamelo cuando regrese — Dijo con una sonrisa.

Lo guardo dentro de uno de los bolsos y camino hacia donde estaba su enemigo, había una puerta gigante, la cual no estaba allí hace algunos días.

— Esto lo construí mientras usted permaneció en un estado de inconciencia o como yo prefiero decirle, en estado de recuperación — Dijo algo feliz.

— Debido al tiempo que permaneció como un ornitorrinco, su forma anterior se fue perdiendo hasta no reconocerla… — Se fue apagando su voz.

— ¿Eso era malo? — Pregunto con inocencia.

— Por supuesto, su respiración era débil para su tamaño, pudo morir, pero aquí estas, estas bien, como siempre — Esbozo una débil sonrisa.

— ¿Eso es un problema? — Pregunto con sorna.

— En usted… Bueno… Creo que si — Se rio.

Una sonrisa feliz, una de alegría, el joven de cabello verde azulado toco el arco, el cual de inmediato. Se acercó a su "amigo" mientras una luz de extravagante color brillo e ilumino todo el lugar.

— ¿Esto funciona verdad? — Dijo desconfiado.

— No lo sé, no lo he probado yo… Pero si ese gato — Dijo señalándolo.

El gato salió arrastrándose todo quemado, y en la cola todavía le salía humo. Perry miro horrorizado mientras su enemigo lo empujaba y el clavo los pies en el suelo, queriendo no entrar.

— Por favor, nada va a pasarte — Regaño con molestia.

— ¿Y porque no entras tú? — Pregunto disgustado.

— Porque es muy arriesgado, así que usted lo hará primero — Sonrió otra vez.

Heinz aventó a su némesis dentro del portal y desapareció en una nube blanca de humo.

— ¿Perry? — Heinz pregunto.

No hubo respuesta.

— Oh no — Fue todo lo que dijo.

Fin del catorceavo capítulo.


	16. Capítulo 15: Observar

Capítulo 15: Observar.

_(Mientras tanto…)_

Perry miro aturdido por el golpe, el lugar ahora donde estaba era sin duda un entorno más vivo, el pasto era visible, lleno de vida. Sonrió al sentir el calor del día.

En ese momento apareció su enemigo…

— Perry ¿Te encuentras bien? — Pregunto preocupado.

El agente negó con la cabeza, mientras una pregunta quedo atrapada en sus ojos…

— Veras Perry… — Heinz dijo.

_(Flashback)_

_(Dr. Doofenshmirtz)_

_Heinz miraba atentamente a su némesis, con cariño y ternura, había estado cerca de dos días en un estado de inconciencia profunda. No podía o no quería quitar su vista de tan admirable ser._

_Su cabello era suave, su rostro tenía un rastro evidente de la inocencia de su alma, casi igual que la de un niño, un niño que no conoce el mundo, y que piensa de una manera única. Manteniendo sus pensamientos en armonía._

_Se quedó embobado, con una expresión soñadora, mientras imaginaba al chico mirándolo con esos ojos color café avellanas y dándole esa linda sonrisa que el ama ver._

_(Ayer…)_

_El científico miraba los planos de la máquina que podría sacarlos de allí. Aun sabiendo que no funcionaría porque era necesario una fuente de energía poderosa, al menos lo suficiente para activarla y poder llegar a su antigua casa._

_— Esto no funcionara — Heinz dijo._

_— ¿Por qué? — Pregunto la mujer._

_— Ocupamos que Perry la active — Dijo con un suspiro de tristeza._

_— ¿No puede utilizar otra fuente de energía? — Volvió a preguntar._

_— Si… Sin embargo es magia lo que ocupa y otra fuente es peligroso, ya lo intente — Digo desesperado._

_— ¿Y qué paso? — Pregunto con curiosidad._

_Él lo único que hizo fue mirar atrás, y la mujer hizo lo mismo, mirando a un gato gris y todo lleno que cenizas._

_— Eh… Ya veo — Dijo asustada._

_— No podemos irnos hasta que el reaccione… — Fue lo que dijo antes de volver a mirar abajo a los planos con una enorme tristeza._

_(Fin del flashback)_

Estaba oscureciendo, el sol se ocultaba una vez más en el horizonte, después de horas de conversación y después de explicar lo que paso, ambos caminaban, uno cerca del otro procurando no separarse.

— Perry — Dijo Heinz.

El joven seguía caminando, distraído y pensando en algo, profundamente que no escucho a su enemigo.

— Creo que es mejor descansar, no creo que soporte su cuerpo tanto — Dijo preocupado.

Casi en ese momento, Perry cayo en los brazos de su némesis, Heinz lo miro algo sorprendido, el suspiro, no se equivocó, su forma lo hace más débil y vulnerable. Lo recostó con cuidado en el pasto.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del joven a la sensación de que algo caliente cubre su cuerpo, aun con la poca luz, decidió que era mejor ir por algo para mantenerse caliente, así que se alejó, tomando en cuenta de no despertarlo.

— Yo no quería esto, en verdad — Dijo con una sensación de debilidad.

Algo lo dejo tranquilo, su "rival" era un ser dulce, fuerte de cuerpo, mente y alma, mañana quizá llegarían a su antigua casa, debía existir una forma de detener esta desgracia.

— ¿Por qué eres tan lindo aun sabiendo que podemos morir? — Pregunto a la nada.

Parecía que lo escuchaba, y solo sonreía más fuerte, dando una esperanza, una luz en la oscuridad de la noche que los rodea mientras el frio agitaba el fuego y casi apagándolo.

— Buenas noches — Dijo antes de recostarse en el pasto.

Por una razón muy única, y él ya sabía porque su enemigo tiene que cumplir esta tarea, es puro, y lo ama, a pesar de que no debería ser así.

Fin del quinceavo capítulo.


	17. Capítulo 16: Contemplar

Capítulo 16: Contemplar.

_(Punto de vista de Heinz)_

_Mire a mi enemigo atentamente, su mirada era firme pero no fría, como cuando estas a punto de decir algo que puede alterar el mundo tal y como lo conoces._

_Sus ojos de color café avellana me miraban atentamente, Perry estaba perdido en mi mirar que no notaba lo que detrás de nosotros ocurría, solo quería verme a mí y yo por más que no quería no podía apartar la mirada de él._

_— ¿Perry? — Pregunte algo asustado._

_Me miraba con una perversa sonrisa, tenía miedo pero al mismo tiempo me fascinó, su rostro era fino con el rasgo de inocencia que lo caracterizaba._

_— Te amo — Fue todo lo que me dijo._

_Sus labios se unieron a los míos, comprobando mis sospechas, me amaba, yo tenía razón, yo hice lo mismo, continúe con ese beso que respondió todo._

_Su mano se colocó en mi mejilla, y otra permaneció en mi pecho, ya sabía, pero a su vez era algo tarde e inesperado, como su cara se hundió en mi cuello y sentí su respiración, lenta y profunda._

_Sus brazos me envolvieron, pidiendo que no me fuera…_

_— Por favor… No te vayas — Pidió el._

_Una lágrima recorrió su rostro, que era pálido y frio, pero aun así pudo mirarme…_

_— No lo hare… — Trate de calmarlo._

_—Creo que ya es algo tarde — Sonrió._

_— No, nunca lo es — Le respondí._

_— Perdóname… — Su voz era débil._

_— ¿Por qué? — Pregunte extrañado._

_— No… Te dije lo… Que paso… En realidad — Corto la frase._

_No podía hablar, estaba tan cansado, era ya muy tarde…_

_— Eso ya no importa — Sentí que me moría a su lado._

_— Te amo… — Suspiro pesadamente._

_— Yo también… También te amo — Dije débilmente._

_No soportaba, esto es mi culpa, ya no había manera, esto tenía que pasar, si tan solo le hubiera dicho a tiempo…_

_— Tranquilo… No es… Tu culpa — Dijo deteniendo una lagrima de mi cara._

_Yo no podía hacer nada ya, así que sonreí, al menos podría saber que no me culpaba de esto y estaría tranquilo. Pero no era así._

_Esbozo una sonrisa simple pero débil, recargándose más en mi cuerpo, él está frio, el calor de su cuerpo ya no está, desapareció._

_Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, y note que el miro fijamente, como tratando de mantener mi imagen en su mente, para poder recordarme._

_— ¿Qué hice mal? — Pregunte débilmente._

_(Fin del punto de vista)_

Heinz se despertó asustado, se sentó y miro a su alrededor, la luna permanecía en lo alto del cielo acompañando a las estrellas, y el aire movía el fuego lentamente.

Volteo y encontró a Perry dándole la espalda…

— Que sueño tan raro — Dijo para sí mismo.

Seguía alterado de lo que él pudo presenciar, que casi se quedó sin aire…

— Perry soñé algo extraño… Y era… Bueno… Eso no importa realmente… — Dijo antes de recostarse y volver a dormir.

El joven miraba hacia los arboles con los ojos abiertos, una sonrisa abarco su cara mientras giro la cabeza para poder ver al hombre de cabello castaño detrás de él.

Escucho lo que su némesis le dijo, y entrecerró los ojos, después de todo no era el único que soñó extraño esa noche.

Se quedó en silencio y espero pacientemente el amanecer.

Fin del dieciseisavo capítulo.


End file.
